It All Changed Her Life
by EvilMicella
Summary: Sequel to The Lost Golden Locket..and use to be called "No One Said Loving Me Would Be Easy"(needed to change) After 6 years of being seperated, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny final meet. The only problem is, Voldemort seemed to have found them..Plz r/r!
1. The First Time In Many Years

Showing Up  
  
A/N I KNOW NOTHING!!..meaning, I don't know the title of the story. You're probably reading this thinking, "It DOES have a title!" well, I'm writing this now, with no idea 4 a title. When I post it, 'course, it'll have 1. But I was too hyper and had to start this. Here it is!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione was 21 years old, and just settling into her new home. It was in Canada, since she was too use to it now to move. Otherwise, she'd be in England. Ever since the day she left, she's been thinking about it. About Hogwarts, her old house, her friends..Ron..but everything changed. All that was put behind her, and will never be known again..maybe.  
  
"Mum! I already told you, I'm settled in. Everything is in place; no boxes, no things set in corners. Everything is perfectly fine," Hermione repeated to her mom over the phone while washing dishes at the same time. This was the third call from her mum today, and she was getting irritated.  
  
"Are you sure, dear? Because we can come over and help.." her mum started.  
  
"No, mum, I'm fine," Hermione said, drying the last plate. "Mum, I need to get going."  
  
"Ok, dear. If you do need any help, you can call us," her mom said.  
  
"I will, I will," Hermione said. "Bye, mum!" and she hung the phone up. Sometime Hermione just wanted to strangle her mum. She's been overprotected since they moved to Canada, and it still didn't change. Hermione occasionally commented on how they could've stayed in England, because Voldemort didn't come. All her parents said was that moving to Canada was the reason why he didn't come. Not knowing what to say, she changed the subject everytime. What got Hermione was the fact that she didn't know if Harry and Ron were alive.  
  
*** Again I dreamt of you. Again I wake without you. And again I lay there fighting tears. How can you not be near me? How can you not be here? The world makes no sense. And I want to drown myself in dreams. Until the day when I can, Drown myself in your arms again. ***  
  
Hermione sighed, picked up a book, and went to the couch to read it. She couldn't concentrate at all because the wind from outside kept making the house shake a little. Although, she didn't know that in a couple of minutes, her life would change forever.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
'Who could that be?' Hermione thought, an put down her book to answer it. When she opened the door, her life was turned, and that second would be the best second of her life. It would be the first time Hermione saw Ron in 6 years.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"R-Ron?" Hermione stuttered, eyes wide, mouth open.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron said softly, while smiling. He was holding his coat closed, and the wind was ruffling his short red hair. Suddenly, Hermione jumped onto him, giving him the biggest hug she ever gave anyone. Of course, he hugged her back. After what seemed hours(though it wasn't), they pulled apart. Hermione took his arm and led him to the couch.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Hermione cried, but smiled. She had to do it again; she hugged him.  
  
"I've missed you, too," Ron whispered to her.  
  
"What's been happening since you got to your new house?" Hermione asked, still hugging him.  
  
"Well..when we got to America, we moved to the west part. California, I think. Well, Salem Institute was just a hours away, so, mum and dad let me and Ginny go there. Of course, we didn't make too much friends..nor did we try. We had friends, yes, but nothing compared to you and Harry. (Hermione smiled) Soon enough, school was over, and I got a place of my own just a few blocks away from my parent's. Then I got a job at the ministry there. I'm hoping to get a job doing chess or Quidditch, but I'll need to be at the age of 24 to get in. New safety rules.." he trailed off, pretty annoyed about them. "Anyways, little did I know, Harry was in search of us! He showed up at my door just a couple of weeks ago. Now, he's at Ginny's, of course. They'll show up here in a couple of days."  
  
"Oh, my god. This is so great!! We are finally going to be together again!" Hermione cried, and started getting up. "We're going to have to get ready! I mean, there's so much to do! Like clean each room of the house, and the floors, the walls.." but before she could finish, Ron put his finger over his mouth.  
  
"We can do that later, Hermione!" he laughed, remembering how she was always like that.  
  
"Yeah..you're right. Ron..where are your things?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"At my house.." he said.  
  
"Well, then why are they there? You're not possibly going to apapperate in THIS weather, are you?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't know what to say, but Hermione did. "You're staying here tonight."  
  
"I don't want to be a bother.." Ron said, blushing.  
  
"Nonsence. I have an extra room, just follow me," she said, and headed upstairs. Not only did she have an extra room..she had 3. Ron was amazed at how big the house was on the inside, as the house didn't look this big from the outside.  
  
"Here, you can stay in this room. The others are pretty much full of boxes," Hermione laughed and Ron smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," he said.  
  
"No problem," she smiled. "I'm glad you're here." And she closed the door softly, leaving Ron to think. Finally, after 6 years, he's met with Hermione, and maybe, just maybe, he'll be able to tell her how he feels before Harry gets here. Ron then thought of Harry and his sister Ginny. They were together now, and as steamed as he could be, Ron had to accept. He tried to get good thoughts in his mind, like it's better if he knew the guy Ginny dated, and if Harry broke her heart or does anything to her, though he knew Harry wouldn't, Ron could find him and get him back. Ron smiled to himself. He knew Harry would never do anything bad to Ginny. He took out his wand  
  
"Accio shirts and pants," Ron said, and 10 minutes later, a couple of his favorite clothes flew through the open window (A/N Why that long? He lived in America and Hermione lived in Canada, for god's sake, lol).  
He sighed and fell asleep on top of the covers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Ron woke up, he couldn't see anything, just blackness. Taking notice his eyes weren't clearing, he tried to get up and find Hermione. Ron kept running into things, like walls, and the dresser, but then the door opened.  
  
"Ron? What's happening?" she asked.  
  
"I kind of can't see," Ron replied. Suddenly, the room was filled with light.  
  
"Seems that the light was off," Hermione laughed, while Ron was blushing furiously. "It's ok, I've done that before. Breakfast is almost ready, if you're hungry." And she turned to the kitchen. Ron looked at the clock..only 9 A.M. He went to the bathroom, which had some boxes, and then went to the kitchen. Hermione was standing by the stove, reading the newspaper. When Ron sat down at the table, she turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Not that use to the brightness?" she asked him, while he was shielding his eyes.  
  
"Guess not," he said.  
  
"Well, it's not just you. It's brighter than ever outside," Hermione said, looking out the window. She then got a plate out and put some pancakes on it, setting them in front of Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"No problem," she said, smiling back. Hermione got herself a plate and sat next to Ron. They hadn't said anything while they ate, not knowing what TO say. When they finished, they both put the dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"Hey, Ron, I'm going to Keyturn today, want to come?" Hermione asked him, while she was getting her shoes on.  
  
"Where?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's like Diagon Alley. You know, a wizard shopping area," she replied.  
  
"Ooh, ok, sure. Let me change," Ron said, and got up. When he finished, they appaperated straight there. They didn't know Harry and Ginny were on their way to meet them in about 8 more hours..only thing was..will Hermione and Ron be back by then, or will something horrible happen? . . .  
  
*** First you put your arms around me, then you put your charms around me, I can't resist this sweet surrender, all my nights so warm and tender, stare into each others eyes, ain't no body loves better, makes me happy, makes me feel this way, ain't no body, so please stay... ***  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N b4 I say anything..here is a GREAT song about Hermione and Ron. It has pics and all with it!! Just listen to it!! YOU'LL LOVE IT!! Whoever sang it, PLZZZZZZ tell me..or if anyone knows who. PLZ CHECK IT OUT!!!   
  
IT'S SO GREAT!!!!!!!!! It makes u feel so..loved!!! Plz check it out!  
  
Ok, and, this is the sequel to The Lost Golden Locket, just incase you didn't read it. They words in the *** are poems..and poems I didn't write, lol. PLZ review. I'll update soon..and I hope the horrible thing won't be TOO horrible..ok, it might be..I dunno. Need to write it, lol. Again, PLZ REVIEW!! 


	2. An Accident and Stories

An Accident and Stories  
A/N sry 4 the wait, heh. Writer's block. The fact that I have no time to write Nemore and the fact that my brother's ALWAYZ on, I might not update for a bit. Then again, I might. Who knows..well, plz review! GO R/hr fans!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Damn, this is bigger than Diagon Alley!" Ron said, as he looked around for the first time. It was surely bigger than Hogwarts, even. It had all the Diagon had, and even more!  
  
"That's what I said at first," Hermione laughed, and they walked into a huge store. It was none other than a book store. She went and picked up a new Hogwarts, A History, along with a couple others.  
  
"Hermione? Didn't you read these already?" Ron asked.  
  
"Some, yes. But I tend to want to get things I've already seen," she replied, and payed for them.  
  
"That's all you ever get," Ron laughed, as Hermione smiled, while they made their way outside. By now, it was starting to rain and Hermione luckily had an umbrella.  
  
"Why the hell do you have that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Can never be too safe," Hermione said, opening it up.  
  
"Well, YOU'RE too safe," and they headed down the street of a lot of shops.  
  
"That reminds me..remember in our 5th year and the locket? Well, what's in it?" Ron asked, but thunder cut them off. Suddenly, the building next to them was strucked by lightning and started falling down.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Hermione said, too scared to move. A piece was going to fall directly on her! Ron thought quickly and pushed her out of the way. People were screaming everywhere, and ambulances were coming. What Hermione was thinking was is it too late? She kept saying no, but she knew Ron was seriously hurt. He pushed her out of the way to save her. He risked his life for her's, and he might die because of it. Hermione got up and ran next to him. The piece of building was on his back, and it was too heavy for Hermione to lift. Fortunantly, his eyes were half opened.  
  
"Ron! Ron, are you ok?" she asked through her tears.  
  
"I-I'm fine," he barely said.  
  
"Oh, Ron! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried.  
  
"It's not your fault, 'Mione," he said.  
  
"Yes, it is! I could've moved, but I didn't," she cried again.  
  
"Well, you don't think I'd let it hit you, do you?" he smiled painfully.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you're such a hero! Thank you," Hermione said, smiling aswell. She took his hand and held it until an ambulance ran him to the nearest Wizard hospital. No one knew that they were there, but there wasn't anyone to tell. Harry and Ginny weren't there yet, and Ron's parents were out of reach. Little did Hermione know was that Harry and Ginny found out and were on their way to the hospital to see them. They both came in the entrance and looked around for Hermione. The only reason they found each other was Hermione knew it was them.  
  
"Harry, Ginny!" she cried and ran to give them a hug.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! I'm very happy to see you. I hope you're alright," Harry said, hugging back.  
  
"Same here," Ginny said, hugging Hermione aswell. "What happened?" and Hermione told the painful story.  
  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny said, giving her another hug as they both cried.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Hermione said through a river of tears.  
  
"No, it isn't. It's no ones fault," Harry said, patting Hermione on the back.  
  
"Oh, I hope he's ok!" Hermione said, drying her eyes. Just then, a docter came in and headed towards the three of them.  
  
"You here for Mr. Weasley?" he asked them, and they nodded slowly, hoping for the best. "Good news. He's fine and well. Just a few scratches, and he did have some broken ribs, but luckily the nurse fixed them back to normal. You may all see him now, if you want. It's room 224." And they left to his room, very quickly. Hermione opened the door slowly, with Harry and Ginny right behind her. There was Ron, lying in his bed.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Hermione smiled, walking up to him.  
  
"Hey Hermione! And I see Harry and Ginny are here! Hey, guys," Ron smiled at them.  
  
"Hey," they both said at the same time.  
  
"The doctors said I can go home tomorrow. I'm glad to leave, because hospitals aren't the best place to be," Ron laughed.  
  
"That's great! Harry, Ginny? You have a place to stay, because you are welcomed to stay with Ron and me," Hermione asked them, and they took the offer thankfully. The three of them stayed by Ron all night and in the morning, they left with Ron. When they got to Hermione's house, and after she showed Harry and Ginny around, Harry and Ron played chess.  
  
"Let's see if you still got it," Harry said to Ron, while they were setting it up.  
  
"Trust me, I do," Ron smirked, and they started playing as Hermione and Ginny watched. When Ron won every game, Harry gave in and then sat on the couch across from Hermione and Ginny. Ron stayed on the floor saying he was comfortable where he already was.  
  
"So, Harry, what happened at Hogwarts after we left?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Harry took in a deep breath, while Ginny muttered, 'not again,'. "A month or so after you guys left, Twelawny actually preticted something big that happened. Of course, everyone was hoping it was true. She said that 'A teacher in our mists will have terrible explosion happen to them'. Everyone was praying for Snape, and luckily it was him. While he was testing us on our potions, he went to Neville to torment as usual. I don't know if he ment to or not, but Neville mixed acid with crushed beetles, and just as he did, he ran in the opposite. Why'd he do that, you say? Because it exploded in Snape's face, and just his. Made his greasy hair fall out, and it NEVER grew back. He tried to cover it up with a wig, but Dean and Seamus stole it and hung it on a statue." Harry laughed, while the others joined; even Hermione.  
  
"That's a site to see..a bald Snape trying to wear a wig. Did he ever find it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nope. It's probably still hanging there," Harry smiled.  
  
"You'd think someone would notice, wouldn't you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, Dean and Seamus put it on the guy's head, so when the kids passed it, they'd think it was suppose to be there," Harry answered. " That's actually everything that was interesting."  
  
"Well, then. I have nothing to say about Salem. Do you Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but you have a couple of VERY interesting things to say, Ron," Ginny smiled at him, as he glared at her.  
  
"You know very well I haven't. It was boring and I didn't learn much. That's all! Nothing else happened, ok?" Ron said, pretty worried.  
  
"Ok, ok. Someday you'll have to tell them that--" Ginny started, but Ron threw a pillow at her. "Fine! I'll just say what happened to me. Ok, a year after we came, which was boring as hell, I had a ton of friends. Well, one night, this guy named Derrick Jones asked me out, and I said yes." Through all of it Ginny was blushing, and Harry was looking at the ground.  
  
"Didn't you keep saying he was ugly, and that no one could have your heart unless it was--" but Ron didn'tfinish. It was Ginny's turn to throw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Ron. Well, anyways, we dated for a few weeks and then he got a bit angry with my friend, Sarah, and he was fighting with her. Both with words and fists. She beat him by a mile, but only Derrick got detention. You can tell he was pretty pissed, and he went up to me and said, 'It's either me or Sarah. What's your choice' and that wasn't a hard one. Right away I said Sarah, and he got pissed yet again. He almost threw a punch at me, but Ron, here, put a spell on him and stopped him in his tracks. After that, Derrick was expelled, and I went back to my normal, boring life. Ron's wasn't too boring, I may say. But I won't bring it up!" Ginny was blocking from another pillow Ron just threw.  
  
"Oh? What happened Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh, something must've happened," Harry smirked.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Ron said, giving Harry a look that made him shut up. Harry knew it must've been bad, too embarrasing to bring up, or nothing DID happen. Though, of all the choices, he thought it was about Hermione, or it would get her upset. After that, they all went to bed. Ron didn't fall asleep right away. He couldn't help but think about his last year at Salem, and what happened. When could Ron tell them about it? It might hurt Hermione inside, and it surely would hurt himself aswell. Getting the thoughts out of his head, he fell asleep. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Oooo! Oh, and in the last chapter, I said something bad'll happen, but I changed it. Well, something DID happen, but it's gonna be worse than this! And what was Ron hiding that would hurt Hermione & himself? Would another secret he kept quiet about hurt Harry as much as it would the others? A secret only Ron knows that could've killed Harry? Or not? WHO KNOWS! Lol, well, plz review! I'll TRY to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME! 


	3. A Visitor

A Visitor  
  
A/N OMG, I'm sry I didn't update for AGES, I just got caught up with my other stories. I'm REALLY, REALLY Sorry!!!!!!! But don't worry, I sat here for 10 minutes thinking 'What should happen in this chapter and future ones?? I DON'T KNOWWWWW, lol. But I found what to wite..it's..weird but..it's something..lol Then I read the bottom a/n of the last chapter and said, "What does Ron know?? WHAT WAS I GONNA PUT HIM KNOWING??" Lol, well, I dunno if this is what I was gonna put or not, but here it is NEwayz. AND THNX 4 REVIEWING  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Ron was the first to get up. It was very early because the sun was just coming out. He quietly went down stairs and sat at the kitchen table. After taking a look around, he completely fell asleep on his arms.  
  
"Tired?" a voice said, waking Ron up. It was Hermione.  
  
"Just a bit," Ron said, yawning.  
  
"I see," Hermione smiled, and sat down next to him. "How's your back?"  
  
"It's fine," Ron said.  
  
"That's good. You know, I was thinking that all of us should go to Keyturn and have some lunch," Hermione said.  
  
"Sure," Ron said, yawning yet again. That made Hermione yawn as well.  
  
"I wonder why people yawn after another does?" she laughed.  
  
"Who knows?" Ron said, shrugging. They sat there quietly until Harry and Ginny came down the stairs..together.  
  
"Funny how you guys got up at the same time," Ron said, raising an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Yeah..it is," Harry said, not looking into Ron's eyes. When Ron was about to say something, Hermione elbowed him in the shoulders, and he let it go. Instead, Hermione told Harry and Ginny about the plans, and they agreed to coming. When the time came, they left.  
  
"They're still cleaning up, I see," Harry said, watching some workers move rubble and roof pieces. Just then, Ron's sides began to hurt and he started to rub them. Hermione saw and got very worried.  
  
"What is it, Ron?" she asked him.  
  
"Nothing," he lied, and they kept walking. Slowly, the pain disappeared. They then entered a resturant, which was like The Three Broomsticks. After minutes of talking and eating, Ron got up to use the restroom. There, he bumped into someone from Salem..someone he didn't want to bump into.  
  
"Ron? Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, my god! It's me, Jackie!" she said, giving him a hug.  
  
"What a surprise," Ron said, trying to hide his annoyence. He didn't like her at all, that's why he questioned the day he went out with her. . . . the girl that kept him up last night because of it.  
  
"How have you been?" she asked him.  
  
"Fine, fine," he replied, trying to get away.  
  
"That's great!" Jackie said. She finally noticed that Ron wanted to go. "What's wrong with you? You seem upset. Is it because we use to date?"  
  
"Well, sort of," Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Don't worry, I won't say a single word to your new girlfriend about it iif you want."  
  
"I don't have one," Ron told her, and she smiled.  
  
"Then who's that?" she asked, pointing over to where Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were. "I know that one of them is your sister, so who's the other?"  
  
"She's just my friend," Ron said. He did wish she was his girlfriend, though; ever since their 1st year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Jackie laughed.  
  
"I best get going now," Ron said, and went back to their table, without using the restroom.  
  
"What took you?" Harry asked. Ron just shrugged. Ginny looked over at where he came from and saw Jackie, still standing there. 'Hmm..I see now,' she thought, and gave Ron a smile, which he rolled his eyes to. To Ron, that was one of his problems he needed to tell someone. There was still..that troubled one. He had no choice in what to choose with it. He tried to get it off his mind and returned to the conversation the others were having. Just then, it started to rain, and hard.  
  
"Oh! Rain, it's my favorite kind of weather," Ginny squeeled. "Let's pay and go outside!" They did so and went running ou in the freezing rain. Hermione kept under a building edge to keep dry, along with Harry. Both Ron and Ginny were standing in it. Maybe it was a new Weasley thing, to stand in the rain.  
  
"Come on, you guys! You only live once," Ron said, taking his coat off. Harry looked around, sighed, and stepped out into the rain as well. Hermione, though, stayed where she was at. Finally, Ron came up to her and pulled her out into it. They stood there until it got very dark, and they appaperated back to Hermione's. After saying goodnight to each other, they went to bed. Another day has passed, and the next will come..only..it won't be much fun. . . . . . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Again, sry 4 not updating. I promise I'll do more of it in the future. If it was rushed in any way, I'm so sorry. I can't end things that can't shortly be ended..or something like that. I hoped you liked it, and to see what this is a sequl to, check out "The Lost Golden Locket". PLZ REVIEW AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING IF YOU ALREADY DID!!! 


End file.
